Adoption
by anime-fan-sm
Summary: The Briefs family adopt a 12 year old girl. She then is captured and beaten to death.What will happen? Will she escape? She then relizes she isn't alone and never will be.*Complete*
1. Chapter 1

(A/n: Hey I hope you'll enjoy this fic. I know I'll have fun writing so please enjoy!)  
  
Once again Trish was being moved to a different foster home. She never knew her parents, the foster people who took care of her said they died just after she was born. No one knew a lot about her, all they knew was that she was 12 and was found on the doorstep of a foster home with no trace of any family. Trish was a major tomboy she had her hair cut short (just above the ears), she always wore a navy blue at with a gold star on it and she would usually wear black clothes. She had grey-blue eyes, 5'7, and dark brown hair and had an ok attitude. Trish was never really picked to be adopted, which never really did bother her. She never admitted she was lonely, and she never had any real friends, but that was soon to change.  
  
"Trish have you packed everything yet?" The foster worker yells. "Almost! Just give me 3min and I'll be right down!" Trish yelled back. She was being transferred to a foster care in Satan City. Trish finishes packing and runs downstairs to the impatient worker. "It's about time!" Trish drags herself to a sliver car and puts her bags in trunk and leaves for Satan City. Soon after a quiet 30min ride they reach the new foster home, Trish drags herself out of the car and collects her two bags out of the trunk and heads for the front door. Trish rings the doorbell and looks behind her to see the worker gone. 'Gee she really cared for me.' Trish says sarcastically to herself. A girl opens the door, "Oh you must be the new foster kid, come in." Trish steps in, "My name is Vicky and I'm one of the foster workers here. And I believe you are Trish?" Trish nods, "Yup." 'Wow for a worker she isn't half bad, she is pretty nice.' Vicky had long blonde curly hair that went just past her shoulders, she is around 5'8 and in her late 20's. "If you follow me Trish I'll show you your room." Vicky smiles and leads the way. Vicky opens a door and reveals a room with about medium coloured room, with a dresser, closet, nightstand and bed. "I hope it's not to dark." Vicky says. "Not at all." Trish smiles. "Ok. Well you can un-pack your things, tell me if you need anything." Vicky smiles and leaves. 'Well at least the rooms nice.'  
  
Two Weeks Later  
  
"Trish time for supper!" Vicky yells down the hall. "Ok!" Trish yells back. 'Wow I've been here for exactly two weeks now. Things haven't been that bad when I think about it.' Trish walks down the hall and into the kitchen to sit with 4 other kids and Vicky. "Ok kids tomorrow someone very important is coming and I want all of you to be on your best behaviour!" Everyone nods and eats.  
  
Next Day  
  
Trish is in her room listening to "Lonely Girl" by Pink and drawing. Trish hears the doorbell ring and then hears Vicky answer. 'Mine as well piss Vicky off and listen to my music.' Trish smirks to herself. Trish can hear Vicky outside her door and talking about her. Trish sees the door handle slowly being opened. The door opens and Trish sees Vicky with a blue haired women standing beside her. Trish quickly turns her music off. "Trish this is Bulma Briefs." Vicky smiles. "Uh hi." Trish says. Bulma smiles at Trish, 'Boy she really looks lonely.' Bulma thinks to herself. Vicky notices that Trish is uncomfortable "Lets move on." Vicky gives a quick wink towards Trish before leaving. Relieved Trish closes her door and turns her music back on.  
  
Vicky finished showing Bulma around and they sat down at a table. "So are you interested in adopting any of the kids?" Vicky asks. Bulma smiles, "Actually yes there is." Vicky's smile grows, "Who?" "I would like to adopt Trish." Bulma says very happily. Vicky gives a sigh of relief happy that Trish had finally found a home. "I'll go get her. Just a sec." Vicky walks down the hallway and knocks on Trish's door. Trish turns her music off and opens the door, "What?" Vicky smiles, "You have a home." Trish smiles, "Your kidding me right?" Vicky shakes her head. Trish and Vicky walk down the hallway. "So do you want to go with Mrs. Briefs?" Trish gives a small nod, "Sure." Vicky smiles, "Mrs. Briefs just sign these forms and Trish will be able to go home with you today!" Bulma smiles, "That's great!" Trish goes to her room and packs all her items. "Trish are you ready?" Vicky yells down the hall. "Yea!" Trish walks down the hallway with two bags, one in each hand. "Ok well I guess we're ready to go then." Bulma says happily. Trish drops her bags and hugs Vicky, "I'm going to miss you Vicky." Trish chokes out trying not to cry. Vicky had really been like a big sister to her and now she was leaving. "I'm going miss you kiddo. " Vicky says as the two pull away. They say they're last goodbyes and before Trish knows it she is in the car with Bulma driving to her new home.  
  
"So what ever happened to your real parents?" Bulma asks trying to make conversation. "I'm not sure really. I never knew them, they left me on the doorstep of a foster care centre when I was only 2 weeks old." "I'm sorry to hear that." "It's ok. I'm just happy I'll finally have a normal life." Bulma gives a nervous smile, "Don't be so sure about that." Trish gives a confused look, "Why would you say that? It's not your from another planet." "I'll explain when we get home. We should be there in about 5min." "Ok." Trish says and sits back and enjoys the rest of the way to her new home. 5min passes and they arrive at C.C., "We're here!" Bulma says cheerfully. Trish opens the door and grabs her bags, "Wow this place is huge!" "You'll get used to it, don't worry." Bulma opens the door, Trish steps in. Bulma walks in and closes the door. "The family is probably eating lunch. You can put your bags down. This way." Trish follows Bulma into the kitchen, to see the family eating. "Everyone I want you to meet Trish." Bulma smiles. 14- year-old Trunks looks up, "Hey I'm Trunks." He smiles. 6-year-old Bra squeals with joy, "Yay I have an older sister!" Trish smiles. Trish looks at the man with black hair who doesn't even look up. "Vegeta? This is our new daughter!" Bulma snaps at him. Vegeta looks up and grunts. 'Well I guess that guy is in a bad mood. But there's just something about him..' Trish thinks to herself. "I'll show you to your room Trish." Trish nods and gets her bags and then follows Bulma. " Sorry about Vegeta, he never really is in a good mood." Trish shrugs, "That's ok, I have a bit of a temper myself, but don't worry it's not like I'll blow anything up." They reach the room, "Hope you find it homey, well I'll let you un-pack, I'll come up later." Bulma smiles then leaves.  
  
Trish closes the door behind her and slowly unpacks her possessions, 'Why did I agree to this? I was a lot happier off with Vicky. I miss her so much already.' Someone knocks on Trish's door, "Come in" Trish says. Trunks opens the door, "Sorry about Dad he is a little moody." Trish gives a weak smile, "It's ok." Suddenly the house gives a small shake, "What was that?" Trish asks confused. "That must have been Dad." "Wait a second how can he make the house shake like that?" 'Oh great she doesn't know about Saiyins yet.' "Oh well he works on experiments." Trunks quickly thinks of the comeback. "So what were your real parents like?" "I never knew them, I was found on a doorstep when I was 2 weeks old. Do mind if I tell you something?" "Sure" Trunks says. "Well ever since I was around 5 years old I could do these strange things." "What kind of strange things?" "Watch this." Trish forms a small ki ball in her hand. 'Oh my god she's a Saiyin!' "Please don't freak out!" Trish says. "Don't worry, I have to go now though see you later!" Trunks leaves.  
  
Trunks runs downstairs to his mother's lab, "Mom!" Bulma turns around, "What is it Trunks?" "Trish is a Saiyin! She showed me that she would make a ki blast!" Bulma's eyes go wide, "That means the parents that left her were Sayins!" "If you want my opinion I don't think she should know about the whole thing just yet." "You're right."  
  
Trish sits up in her room thinking, 'Maybe I'm not as normal as I think I am.' Trish lies back, 'I wonder what my real parents were like. It would help me figure out who I am. O well its kind of late to find out who I am now. I really wish I knew who my parents were though.' Trish hears a knock on her door, "Come in." Trish calls. Bulma opens the door, "Trish there's a lot I have to tell you." Bulma tells Trish about Saiyins and that she is one of them. "Well I guess that explains a lot." Trish says surprised. "I'm sorry to have left everything so late." Trish nods, "It's ok, I'm just happy to know who I finally am." Suddenly there is a big earthquake. "What's going on?" Bulma says as the house violently shakes. The quake slowly stops, "That was strange." Trish says. Trish's eyes suddenly go wide, "What's wrong?" Bulma asks. "I forgot to tell you this but I can sense power levels and during that earthquake I could sense a very high power level." Bulma shakes her head, "That's not good." Trish and Bulma walk downstairs. "Are you two alright?" Trunks asks. "Yes, we're fine." Bulma says.  
  
2 weeks later  
  
Trish is in the living room reading; she had just started up a new hobby. She was planning to be a Wiccan in training She hadn't told anyone yet, but it didn't matter because she was going to do it either way.  
  
Suddenly there's a knock at the door. Trish growls and puts her book down; she makes her way to the door. Trish opens the door but is greeted with someone grabbing her by the neck. "So we meet again Trish." the huge well- toned man says. "What are talking about? Who are you?" "I'm Brolly. I was the one who killed your parents." He laughs. Throughout the house everyone hears Brolly and they run to the front door. "Let her go!" Bulma yells. Brolly glares at her, "Stay out of this unless you want to be killed." Trish growls. "Why did you kill my parents!" "Lets just say they were getting in the way of my plans, I knew you would grow up to be a strong fighter so I had to kill them so they wouldn't train you but then you ended up here." Trish gets a confused look, "How am I a threat?" "I've seen the future, and I must prevent it from happening." "But I don't have a clue how to fight." Brolly tightens his grip around Trish's neck. "You are lying!" "But I don't" Trish chokes to say. Brolly tightens his grip even more. "Stop!" Bulma yells. Trunks clenches his fists. 'Oh great now because of me my parents died and now my only family might die because of me.' Suddenly Trish's power goes skyrocketing. Brolly loses his grip on Trish, "I'll make sure you pay for killing my parents!" Brolly smirks, "Oh we'll see about that, and when you least expect I'll be there." Brolly disappears. Trish's loses her power and becomes weak. Trunks puts a hand on Trish's back, "Are you alright?" Trish nods, "Yea I'll live."  
  
Back at the foster home Vicky hears a knock at the door. 'I wonder who that could be?' Vicky opens the door to a man dressed in a black suit. "I'm sorry but do I know you?" Vicky asks. "No you don't but I have some important information you might want to know about a recent family who adopted a girl 2 weeks ago." "Of coarse come in." Vicky lets the man in. "So who exactly are we talking about here?" "Trish. She was adopted a few weeks ago am I correct?" Vicky gives a confused look, "Yes but what does she have to do with anything?" "Well are you aware with events that occurred with Buu and Cell?" Vicky nods, "Yes." "Well her family was involved with those fights especially her father. The family is also close friends with a big group of fighters who have all been involved in those kinds of fights. I fear for Trish's safety and getting involved with these fights." Vicky stares in shock, "You have to be kidding me!" The shakes his head, "No I'm not." "Does this mean I should take her away from the family? I would never forgive myself if she was hurt." "Yes I do advise you take her away from the family as soon as possible!" Vicky nods, "I'll get her today. Thank you very much for telling me all this." "It's my job." The man smirks and leaves.  
  
A/N: What will happen? Will Vicky succeed in taking Trish away from the Briefs? R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: R&R PLZ!  
  
Vicky grabs her car keys and rushes to her car, 'Why did I let Mrs. Briefs adopt Trish? Why? I've always wanted to adopt Trish myself, I should have while I had the chance!' Vicky drives to the Briefs residence as fast as she can. Meanwhile at the Briefs house Trish regains her strength. Ten minutes later there is a knock at the door, "I'll get it." Bulma says and opens the door. "Hello Vicky what brings you here?" Vicky eyes Bulma, "Oh I think you know very well what! Trish pack up, you're leaving this place." Trish walks over to Vicky, "But why? I'm starting to like it here." Vicky shakes her head, "Please Trish don't argue with me. This is as hard for me as it is already." Trish nods and goes upstairs to pack. Bulma starts to lose her cool, "Excuse me! What do you think you are doing?" Vicky glares at Bulma, "Well Mrs. Briefs you never did tell me your family has in the little fighting committee! I would never forgive myself if anything happened to Trish!" Bulma stares in shock, "Who told you that?" "That's none of your concern!" Bulma starts going into rage mode, "I would never let anything happen to Trish!!!" Vicky shakes her head, "I'm sorry, I just can't let her stay here." Trunks comes to the door over hearing the situation, "If you care so much about her then you would let her stay here with a real family!" "It's not that simple. If she got hurt and someone found out it would mean going to court. And I don't want Trish to go through that."  
  
"Please let her stay, I promise she won't get into fighting." Trunks says. Vicky starts to lose her temper, "Give the poor kid a break! She has already lost her parents once! And if this family goes around looking for fights just waiting to die I won't let her stay here." Bulma shakes her head on the verge of tears, "It's not like that! We all love her very much!" "I've never met the father of this family before, what's he like?" Bulma and Trunks say nothing. "I see." Trish comes down the stairs with three bags. "Trish I'll take your bags to the car while you say goodbye." Trish nods. Tears start coming down Bulma's face. Bulma hugs Trish tightly, "This isn't goodbye kiddo, and we'll find a way." They both break the hug. "I'll miss you Bulma, please don't forget me if we don't find a way." "I promise, I'll never forget you." Just at that moment Vegeta walks in, "What's going on here?" He asks in a rough voice. "They're taking Trish away." Bulma chokes out. Vicky beeps the car horn. Trish waves to show she'll be another minute, "I'll miss you all a lot. I won't forget any of you." Trish turns to leave but hears a small voice cry out her name, Trish turns around to see Bra with a tears streaming down her face. "Trish please don't leave! I heard everything, please don't leave!" Trish crouches down to the child's height, "Don't worry, I'll never really be gone, all you have to do is remember me." Bra hugs Trish tightly, "You'll be back right?" Trish tries to smile, "Don't worry, you won't keep me away that long." Bra steps back to let Trish leave. Trish waves goodbye and gets into the car. Trish looks out her window watching Bulma and Bra sob with Trunks clenching his fists.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?" Trish asks. "I had a family and I was happy." Vicky looks at Trish with tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry, I just don't want to see you get hurt." "If I told you something would it make you change your mind?" "Depends." Vicky says as she pulls to the side of the road. "I can't. I can't tell you." "Trish please understand that you just can't live with that family." Trish looks at Vicky, "Why can't you understand that I want a family. Do you know what its like to not have people be there for you no matter what? I've never experienced love before! Do you know what that's like?" Vicky sighs, "I want to adopt you." "What?" Trish asks confused. "I want to adopt you Trish." Vicky smiles. Trish shakes her head, "No." Vicky feels the inside of her brake. Vicky puts the car into gear and drives to the foster home.  
  
Back at the Briefs house Bulma was sobbing. "Why did she take Trish? The poor girl ahs never experienced a real family or life?" Trunks was sitting beside Bulma comforting her. Vegeta was growling a bit because to see his daughter and wife in tears made him angry he had to admit to he missed Trish as well. "I'm sure she'll find a way back here mom." Trunks comforted his mother.  
  
Vicky and Trish arrive at the foster home. Trish grabs her three bags out of the car. 'Since when was Trish so strong?' Vicky thinks to herself. Trish takes her bags to her old room and slams the door. Trish lies on her bed wishing she never left what was about to call home. Night falls and Trish soon falls asleep on her bed. Trish wakes up to hear tapping on her window, Trish turns over and looks at the window to see Trunks hovering in front of her window. Trish opens the window, "What are you doing here Trunks?" Trish whispers. "I'm getting you out of here! That's what, now hand me your bags." Trish nods and hands him two of her bags. She stands on the edge of the window hold a bag and flies into the night sky with Trunks. The two of them arrive back home within half an hour. "Does Bulma know that you went to go get me?" "Um hehe." "Trunks!" Trish almost yells. "Be quiet! Do you want everyone to hear you? I'm bringing you home as a surprise!" Trish nods and smiles. Trunks opens the door, the two of them set the bags down and walk into the living room casually. The whole family is sitting there watching a movie; Bulma looks up, "Trish!" Bulma runs to Trish and hugs her tight. Trish smiles and hugs back, 'So this is what caring is huh? I think I like this feeling.' Trish smiles to herself.  
  
The rest of the night the family talk in the living room. Later Trish is in her room sleeping. Vegeta walks past her room, quietly he leans against the doorframe and watches her for a few minutes. 'Maybe its best you didn't meet your parents.' Vegeta smirks to himself and walks to his and Bulma's bedroom. Trish then starts to have a nightmare, a nightmare of Brolly killing her parents. Trish wakes up, 'What did I ever do to deserve this?' Trish asks herself. A solitary tear runs down Trish's cheek and onto her bedding. Trish soon falls asleep again and has a peaceful dream.  
  
Trish wakes up wit the morning sun shining in her room. Sleepily she changes into a faded grey/purple sweater, black pants, white t-shirt and her navy sneakers. Trish turns on her radio and listens to Hero by Mariah Carey. There's a knock on Trish's door, "Come in." Trish says and turns her music off. Bulma opens the door, "Hey kiddo are you hungry?" Trish shakes her head, "Not really." "Usually most Saiyins have a huge appetite." Trish shrugs. "I guess I'm not your average Saiyin." Bulma smiles, "Anyways we have to get you enrolled into a school." Trish freezes, "Oh yea, I kind of forgot to tell you something." Bulma puts her hands on her hips, "And what would that be?" "Uh well when I was in the foster home we had a tutor and well I'm done school." Bulma's eyes go wide, "What? You mean you have finished up to grade 12??" Trish nods, "Yep." "Well I guess that's one thing taken care of. Now we have to go shopping for some new clothes for you." Bulma smiles.  
  
Just then Trunks comes downstairs, "I warn you Trish, your whole wardrobe will change after today." Bulma gives him a look. Trunks quickly disappears, Trish and Bulma get into the car and drive to a mall. "So what kind of clothes do you like?" Trish squirms a little, "Well I only like to wear dark clothes and no skirts or dresses." 'This is going to be harder then I thought.' Bulma thinks to herself. They arrive at the mall; they get out of the car and head inside the mall. They wonder around the mall for a while until they come to a store that strikes Trish's interest. Trish walks into a store with lots of punk and black clothes. "Need any help?" A girl with a pierced eyebrow and nose, wearing a black t-shirt with net sleeves, black pants and pink hair. "No thanks." Trish says and smiles. An hour later they come out of the mall with five bags and everything at least 2 sizes bigger then what Trish really was. "Why d you like such baggy clothes?" Bulma asks on the way home. Trish shrugs, "It makes me feel comfortable."  
  
Two weeks pass and Trish is found in her room listening to her music and reading. Things had been going smoothly, when she would get bored she would help Bulma with her latest inventions. In the two weeks her and Bulma had become really good buddies. While she is reading loud crashes can be heard from the kitchen and curses. Trish puts her book down and walks downstairs. She peeks over the corner of the kitchen to see Bulma and Vegeta surround with various broken objects. Vegeta makes his way over to Bulma; he places his hands around her neck and begins to lift her off the ground. Trish shocked runs at Vegeta and throws all her weight into knocking him over. Vegeta loses his grip on Bulma and stumbles a little. "What do you think you are doing?" Vegeta yells. Trish gets up but is met with a punch; Trish goes sliding across the floor and into a wall. Bulma screams, "Vegeta? How could you do that?" Trish touches her cheek, blood drips from her lip.  
  
Trish stands up and runs out the door, she runs as fast as she can. Bulma looks at Vegeta, a tear runs down her cheek. Trish keeps running as fast as she can, lightening strikes in the sky and dark clouds creep across the sky. Rain starts pouring down, 'Why did I ever think I could ever fit in." Tears start coming down her face. Trish slows down and walks into a forest. 'Why did I think I would find a family. No one wants me, why can't I accept that.' "Why? Why can't I accept the fact no one wants me?" Trish falls to her knees. She starts to shiver from the rain, she looks up at the dark grey sky. "Your wrong. You are wanted." Trish turns around to see some figure in the rain. "Bulma?" Trish asks. The figure comes up to Trish, "Yup, the one and only." Bulma smiles. A loud chuckle comes from behind some trees.  
  
Trish stands up and walks in front of Bulma, "Who's there?" Trish demands. The rain stops and thunder starts to clash in the sky. Brolly steps out from behind the trees. "So nice to see you again." Brolly smiles. "What do you want?" Trish says with clenched teeth. "Well you see your parents died on this day and I thought this would be a great time for you to join them." Brolly smirks. Brolly glares at Trish. Suddenly she goes flying into a tree. "STOP! Leave her alone!" Bulma begs. Brolly smirks, "Not in a million years." Trish gets up, "Leave my family out of this." Boll's smirk gets wider, "Family hm? Well I guess I'll have to kill them too, but there is another way." "I'll do anything just leave them alone!" Brolly laughs, "Claim they aren't your family and you'll never be cared for." Trish sighs, "They aren't my family. No one wants me or loves me." Trish stares at the ground. "You finally speak the truth. Oh and one other thing, Vicky your so called friend, I was the one who told her all about the secrets." Trish's eyes go wide. "Leave her alone." Trish says in a deep and dark voice. Bulma watches in horror, "Leave the poor kid alone! For kami's sake leave her alone! She doesn't deserve this, she never did anything!" Brolly smirks, "I'll make you a deal, you never take up fighting and I won't kill you." "I can't do that, I'm pure Saiyin I'll go crazy!!" Brolly forms a ki ball in his hand and aims it at Bulma. "NO!" A lack aura surrounds Trish. Trish's blue eye's flicker black. Trish forms a black ki blast in her palm, "HAAAAA!" Trish releases the ki ball it Brolly. Surprised Brolly is hit by the ki blast and knocked out.  
  
Trish powers down, "Lets get out of here." Trish picks Bulma up and heads back to C.C. They arrive back home and go inside, Trish collapses to her knees exhausted from all the energy she used. Bulma puts a hand on her shoulder, "Are you ok?" Trish shakes her head, "Don't know. I felt really strange back there. Like some kind of deep blackness deep inside me. I think I should go." "Please don't leave." Bulma says. "I need to find more about myself first." Trish smiles. Trish goes upstairs to pack a few things. She pulls out a backpack and duffel bag. Trunks passes her room and notices she is packing, "Why are you packing?" "Leaving." Trish replies. "What? Why?" Trish looks up and smiles, "I need to find out more about myself before I start a new life. Don't worry I'll be back." She finishes packing and goes downstairs. Trish finds Bulma with her face in her hands and light sobbing sounds coming from her. Trish opens the door and flies off into the sky.  
  
Vegeta walks in on Bulma sobbing. "What is it woman?" Bulma looks up, "Trish left and I didn't even get to say goodbye." Vegeta looks at her strangely, "What do you mean? What happened out there?" "She said she wanted to find out more about herself first. When she was fighting her Saiyin powers were so different, her power was black. Instead of her eyes going aqua they went black and a black aura surrounded her." Vegeta shakes his head, "We have to find her." Bulma looks up at him, "Why do you say that?" "I was afraid of this. Her parents were pure evil and had black power just like Trish. I didn't help her when Brolly was trying to kill her because what he was doing was best. If she develops her powers or her hatred it could mean a lot of trouble." Bulma's eyes go wide, "Does this mean we are going to have to kill her?" Vegeta nods. Bulma shakes her head "NO!" Tears stream down. Vegeta looks down at Bulma, he kneels down, "I know it's not fair." "She doesn't deserve to die. She is wonderful." Bulma says. "I'll go phone up the gang." Bulma says and stands up. Bulma phones the gang up and within minutes they all arrive. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N----- R&R!  
  
The whole Z gang arrives, "So why do we have to kill the kid anyway?" Goku asks. "Her parents were pure evil and if her power or hatred takes over we are all in trouble." Goku looks down, "Isn't there another way? Do we really have to kill her?" Vegeta nods. Trunks looks down and clenches his fists, 'Why Trish? Why did she have to be the one we kill?' "Lets go we have no time to waist! We all have to split up." Vegeta says. All of the Z gang nod and split up flying in different directions.  
  
Trish gets tired of flying and lands onto an open clearing in a forest. 'I felt so bad to see the look on Bulma and Trunk's face. But I really have find who I am.' Trish feels a ki signature and turns around and looks up. She sees a guy in the sky with black hair going in different directions, 'Hey wait a sec that must be Goku, I've seen him in some pictures Bulma showed me.' Trish waves, "Hi!" She smiles. Trish gets a confused look on her face when she realise he is about to throw a ki blast at her. The blast comes hurdling at her; she luckily jumps out of the way in time. "What the? What is going on?" She runs into the forest and hides her ki signature. 'What the heck? Why is he trying to kill me?' Trish runs faster fearing she might be spotted, 'O crap! I can feel he isn't far behind me. They will all pay for this. This pathetic planet. Wait a sec what the heck am I saying? I'm going crazy.' Trish places her stuff inside a hollow tree, 'I'll come back later for this.' She keeps running.  
  
She soon finds a cave and hides in there, "Maybe it would have been best if I never agreed to be adopted. Maybe I was meant to have no family." Trish hears footsteps outside the cave. She shuts her eyes close, and prays she isn't found. 'Oh please kami don't let them find me, please!' Trish edges her way out of the cave, she sees no one around. She then makes a run for it, she starts off good but then someone strong grabs her arm, "Let me go!" Trish yells, she turns around to see Goku holding her arm. "What did I do to deserve this?" Trish asks. "I'm sorry, none of this was supposed to happen but there seems to be no other way." Trish looks at him strangely, "What do you mean?" "Vegeta told us everything." "Told you what?" Goku then gives a strange look and loosens his grip, "Your parents." Trish falls to her knees, "What about them?" "Vegeta knew your parents before they were killed. He said that they were pure evil and there was no way to escape it, and that you inherited it." Trish shakes her head, "I would never turn against anyone. You are all my friends."  
  
Just then Trish's eyes flicker black, and a black aura surrounds her, black lightning flashes in the sky. "What the?" Goku says. The Z gang notice a huge power and fly towards it. "Do you honestly think she could hold back the black power?" Goku is now confused, "What do you mean she? Aren't you the same person?" E-Trish rolls her eyes, "Duh I'm the dark power within and I took over her body. Her and me are now one. Unless she fights me within I'm going to destroy this pathetic mud ball." The rest of the Z gang now arrive, "Kakkarot you idiot why didn't you kill her why you had the chance?" Vegeta growls. "But it's not her Vegeta, something has taken over her!" A few meters away Trish's body appears, "O my kami!" Bulma yells and runs to Trish and shakes her, "No.NO!" Bulma shakes her. "How is there two of you?" Again she rolls her eyes, "We two separate people, except I took over her body and weak mind so I could regain my strength." Bulma glares at the evil Trish, "How could you do this to a kid? She has barley begun life and has never had a family." E-Trish laughs, "Like I would care? She is pathetic and nothing and that is all that she will ever be!" Trish eyes open slightly, "Your wrong. I have family now. You're the weak one." E- Trish smirks, "Pathetic, simply pathetic! I'm now going to destroy your friends before your eyes, have fun." Bulma holds Trish in her lap, "Bulma.Don't let it win." Trish says to Bulma. "Don't give up now Trish, you have to defeat it." Trish slowly tries to get up to her feet, "I. Won't let you win.this time." Trish powers up with her remaining energy, a black aura surrounds her, "Well then if you want to die first then by all means." The evil Trish then changes form into a woman with long black spiky hair, black tail, black Saiyin armour and with a cold face. She smirks, "This is my true form, my name is Vena." Vegeta looks at her with shock, "I've heard of you! They executed you because all you were so evil that you were even killing your own men." Vena smirks, "I see someone has been doing their homework. I see no reason why I should let any of you live." Trish clenches her fists, "You'll do no such thing!" Vena looks at her, "Must everything end in violence?" She smirks and throws a black ki blast at her. Trish is slams through two trees. Vena smirks, "I'll be back again Trish, just wait. I'll await for our battle." Vena disappears.  
  
Bulma runs to Trish, "Trish please say something." Trish coughs up blood, "I'm.fine." Trish stands up slowly, she begins to walk off. "Where do you think your are going?" Bulma asks. "I'm continuing what I was doing before I was attacked." Trish continues walking but feels someone grab her arm, she turns around to see Goku, "You aren't going anywhere with that psycho out there or in your condition." Trish is just about to say something when everything starts spinning and goes blurry. Everything then goes black. Trish later wakes up in unfamiliar bed, "Huh were am I?" Trish looks around, she tries to get up but pain overwhelms her. "Shh lay back down." "Who are you and where am I?" Trish asks weakly. "My name is Chichi, you are at the Son household and you have a very high fever, so lay back down." "Where is everyone, how long have been out?" Chichi sighs, "Bulma is downstairs, and you have been sleeping for 2 days. I'll get Bulma for you." Chichi smiles softly and goes to get Bulma. "Bulma, she's awake." Bulma is found sitting at the table with Goku, Gohan, Goten and Trunks. "Oh thank kami she's awake!" She runs to the room. "Trish are you feeling better?" Bulma asks. Trish nods, "Yea I'm feeling a little better. Mo- I mean Bulma what has happened recently in the past 2 days?" Bulma stares at Trish, "What did you just call me?" Trish gulps, "Mom." A look of happiness and excitement comes across Bulma's face, she hugs Trish tightly. "I'm so happy you finally called me Mom." Trish blushes. "Yea well I guess it had to happen some time, do you think we could go.home?" Bulma nods, "Yea lets go." They both say goodbye to the Son family and go home. Trish soon recovers and is in perfect health again.  
  
Trish had just gotten back from a flower shop, she had bought 12 dozen white roses. "What are the roses for?" Bulma asks. Trish says nothing; she goes upstairs and changes into a black dress. She opens her window and flies out towards some forest. She then arrives at a small clearing. She walks towards two small stones. She kneels down and places the roses in front of the stones. "If only I knew you." Trish whispers. Behind some trees was Trunks, he had followed Trish. "I know you're there Trunks." Trunks comes out from behind the trees. "How did you know I was there?" He asks. "I'm not that dumb." Trish smirks. "I'm sorry about your parents." Trish stares at the ground, "It's better this way." Trish levitates, "I'm going home, how about you?" Trunks hesitates, "That's ok I have things to do." Trish shrugs and flies back home. Trish climbs through her window and changes back into her normal clothes. 'That is the first and only time I'm ever wearing a dress!' Trish says to herself.  
  
Trish goes downstairs; she enters the kitchen to fix a sandwich. She notices Bulma, "Oh Bulma, what's up?" Trish grins. Bulma smiles, "Nothing much right now. Where did you go?" Trish sweat drops, "Uh what are you talking about?" Bulma smirks, "Come on now, I've been living around Saiyins forever now." Trish looks at the ground, "Well umm you see." Trish fumbles with here words. "She was mourning her parents loss." Vegeta says leaning against the doorframe. "So that's what the roses were for? Why is that so hard to say?" Trish sighs, "Well where should I start well to begin with they were pure evil! They killed a lot of innocent people." "It wasn't they're fault." Bulma comforts her. Trish shakes her head, "They were weak in the first place to accept the power and so was I." Trish walks back upstairs. Bulma sighs, "This really isn't going anywhere." "Give her time." Trunks says as he walks into the kitchen. "I guess she has been in darkness for so long she doesn't what it's like to have a real family or no what caring is. It must be so hard to grow up not knowing who you are." Bulma sighs. Around the corner Trish was listening, she clenches her fists 'Oh god now they are all pitying me! Just great!" Trish runs past everyone and out the door. Vegeta gives a small laugh, "Well it seems she doesn't want anyone pitying her." Trish flies into some forest, "Oh the nerve! All my life I've been pitied for the same reason! Growing up without a family or never experiencing love." Trish stops, "Maybe I'm being to hard, it's not their fault. I guess I'm just so used to running off it's become a bad habit." Trish shrugs and flies off home. What seems like hours she gets there and climbs in through her window.  
  
Bulma opens Trish's door to see her there drawing. Trish looks up, "Hey." Bulma walks over to Trish, "Are you ok?" Trish looks up, "Yea, I was wondering if I could go to school, because it gets kind of lonely around here." Bulma smiles, "Sure, I'll go and register you now." Trish nods and Bulma leaves. 'I'm starting to remember things from my past, I don't know how though.' Trish leans back into her chair, 'I feel so different ever since the dark side of me left. I like the feeling of being normal and all. But I will truly never be normal because I'm a Saiyin and Saiyins are basically aliens. I wonder what school will be like. Or what it will be like to have friends.' Trish soon nodded off to sleep. In the shadows is a figure, "Don't get too comfortable." 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Hey please R&R! Hope you enjoy the story because I know I am!  
  
Trish happily walking back from her third month of school. Life and been treating her pretty good recently. Although she didn't really have any friends at school, because they all thought she was some sort of freak. 'Well I'm having a good life so far but I guess I can cross having any friends anytime soon. But I'm happy I guess that's all that counts.' Suddenly there is blast from behind Trish. "What the?" Trish turns around to see dozens of ki blasts coming at her. She quickly dodges them. Trish growls "Show yourself!" A figure comes out of the dust, "Long time no see Trish I need a little favour." Trish takes a step back, "What do you want Vena?" Trish growls. "I want you to weaken the Z senshi and if you don't I'll blow this planet up right now." Vena smirks and forms a blast. Trish clenches her fists, 'I can't hurt them! But I can't let earth down.' "Fine! I'll do it." Vena's blast disappears, "That's a good Saiyin. You'll know where to meet me and you'll know when." Vena disappears. Trish shaken by everything continues to walk home, 'I can't hurt any of them. They are my friends, now I wish I was never born. None of this would have happened.'  
  
Trish reaches her destination. She opens the front door and quickly heads for he room. "Why are you so late getting home?" Bulma steps into the main room. "No reason." Trish says. Trish stares at the floor, "Are you sure nothing happened?" Trish looks up, "Yes!" Trish walks up to her room. A few hour pass and soon dinner time arrives, "Trish dinner!" Bulma calls up. "Thanks but I'm not hungry." Trish calls back down. Bulma sighs and sits at the table, "No luck?" Trunks asks. Bulma shakes her head, "Nope, she has been acting very odd ever since she came home late." Trunks looks up, "Strange earlier today I felt some kind of blast at the time she usually walks home." Bulma looks at Vegeta, "Did you feel anything?" Vegeta shrugs, "I do recall sensing someone with her."  
  
Trish opens her window; 'I need to get out of here before I spill.' Trish climbs out and hovers in the air and takes off. Trish flies for about an hour and lands in some woods. Trish makes a small fire with a ki blast. She sits down by the fire o keep warm. 'This is going to be so hard to do. I can't believe I'm going to fight my family and friends. They are going to think I betrayed them. But what other choice did I have at that precise moment. She was going to blow up the earth.' Trish sighs, she was alone and afraid of the future. She had been hiding from the future so long, never had anything to ever look forward to.  
  
"Kind of lonely out here isn't it?" Trish looks behind her and sees Goku. "What are you doing here?" Trish asks. "Bulma saw that you left and called everyone." Trish looks at the ground, "Oh, well she didn't have to worry." Goku gets a surprised look, "You've been gone for 3 hours!" Trish looks up, "Didn't realize the time I guess." Goku sits down beside her, "Something is bothering you." Trish looks at him, "Why do you say that?" "Well you don't just disappear like that for no reason." He answers. Trish sighs, "Nothing really has been bothering me." 'It won't be long until you find out.' Trish adds in her mind. "Are you sure you can't tell me?" Goku asks. It was so hard for Trish to lie like this, "It's ok I'll manage things." Goku stands up, "So are going home?" Trish nods, "Yea, knowing Bulma she is worried sick by now." Trish smirks and stands up too. Goku nods and hovers in the air, "Want me to fly back with you?" Trish shakes her head, "It's ok I'll be fine." Trish takes off into the air heading towards home. 'I really hope she was telling the truth.' Goku says to himself.  
  
Trish arrives home and opens the door. All the lights are off and everyone had probably gone to bed. Trish sighs in pain; she leans against a wall for support. "I can't keep this up forever." Trish whispers to herself. "Keep what up?" A dark voice comes from the corner of the room. 'Crap.' Trish says to herself. She knew it was Vegeta and now she had gotten herself into trouble. "Nothing." Trish says low. Vegeta walks up to her, "You are lying, disappearing and coming home late is not nothing." Trish shifts uneasily, "It's nothing." She is about to past him when she feels a stern grip on her arm, "I will find out." He growls. Trish gulps and hurries to her room.  
  
Trish had changed into her pjs and she was now sitting on her bed. 'Now this has gotten even harder, everybody probably suspects something by now.' Trish lays back, 'This is going to be hard and I still have a few days yet.' Trish soon fell sleep. The next day she woke up with the sun shining through her window. She got up and showered and changed. She walks downstairs no one was home, Trish sighs. Trish suddenly feels a presence behind her and knows who it is. "Go away Vena." Vena smirks, "My, you are getting better. I decided to move the fight to tomorrow. The prince of a dead race is getting suspicious." Trish growls at her remark, "Don't call him that." Vena smirks, "You are in no position to be ordering me around. Tomorrow be at the desert and I shall meet you there at noon." With that she disappears. "Damn you!" Trish mumbles.  
  
Trish walks upstairs. She sits in the corner bringing her legs up to her chest and putting her into her arms. "Why did this have to happen to me?" Trish falls asleep, she wakes up hours later. "Huh? Oh I must have fallen sleep." Trish gets up and goes downstairs to see Bulma sipping tea at the table. Bulma looks up and runs to Trish and hugs her. "I'm sorry we weren't here earlier." Trish nods. Trish then feels weak and falls to her knees. Bulma looks at her, "What's wrong?" Bulma gasps, "When was the last time you ate?" Trish looks up, "I think about 5 days ago." Bulma quickly makes a bunch of sandwiches, "Here eat." Trish nods and eats silently. She soon finishes. "Is there anything wrong?" Bulma asks. Trish shakes her head, "I'm fine just really tired." Trish goes up to bed and falls asleep.  
  
Trish awakes to the sun shining in her face; she looks at her clock and notices its 11:30am. "Oh shit!" Trish changes quickly and opens her window and flies off to the desert. Trish gets there right at noon and sees Vena there. "Good you are on time." Vena smirks. Trish stares at the ground below her. "No need to sulk about this. I just need you to weaken them. I'll raise my power and they'll be here within minutes." Without hesitation she raises her power level. In 10 min the whole Z gang arrives. "What's going on?" Vegeta growls. Vena laughs, "Oh well you see I threatened to blow this pathetic mud ball up if Trish didn't weaken you all." She puts an arm around Trish, "Me and her don't make a bad team, now do we?" She laughs again. Trish just stares at the ground. "You traitor!" Gohan yells. Trish winces. "Why would you want her to weaken us?" Goku asks. Vena smirks, "Oh you'll see." The Z gang then talks for a minute, "I knew we couldn't trust her!" Piccolo growls. "I don't think it's her fault. Now who is going to fight first?" Goku says. "I will." Gohan says and steps up. Trish takes her fighting stance. Gohan lunges at her but she just punches him in the stomach, Gohan doubles over. Trish the elbows him in the back and then knees him. "How can she be so strong?" Goku asks amazed. "Goku you realize we don't have much of a chance at this rate." Piccolo says. "All I can say is this is not going to be easy." Goku says. Trish gives Gohan a roundhouse kick then finishes off with a punch in the stomach. Behind Trish Vena claps, "Very good, so who shall be next?"  
  
Vegeta steps up, "I will." Trish clenches her fists, 'No.' Trish powers up to Super Saiyin. Vegeta powers up to SS. Vegeta makes the first move and starts off a punch; Trish grabs his fist and knees him in the stomach. A little blood comes out of his mouth, "Why are you doing this?" He asks so only she can hear, Trish says nothing. Vegeta gets angry, "FINAL FLASH!" Trish is hurt by his attack. She winces a little; she throws a dozen ki blasts at him. He easily dodges them. Vena growls, "You aren't even trying!" She yells at Trish. Trish stops and looks at her, "I'm not going to do this." Vena smirks, "Have your way then." Vena throws a blast at Trish no leaving anytime for her out of the way. Trish goes flying. "TRISH!" Trunks yells and runs to her. Trish lays there motionless, blood, scrapes and bruises covering her. Trunks holds her in his arms, her eyes slightly open. "Sorry.I.did.this." Vena laughs "Aw a brother sister moment right before the sister dies." Trunks clenches his fists, "What kind of sick person are you?" Vena laughs, "I was created to make someone's life miserable and I picked Trish. The reason I made he fight is because I wanted to see the pain in her face. If you are thinking of killing me it can't be done." Vena laughs. Trish hears this and slowly stands up, "Well you better think of something else because it's not going to work." Vena rolls her eyes, and shrugs; "I'll just kill you then." Vena charges at Trish and punches her in the stomach. Trunks growls and tries to punch Vena but she blasts him, making him go through half a dozen trees. Trish tries to fight back not with no luck. Vena wraps her hands around Trish's neck and slowly lifts her off the ground. Vena whispers in Trish's ear, "I was disguised as Brolly." Trish is shocked, "Then you?" Vena laughs, "I killed them. And now you are going to join them." Vena tightens her grip and forms a ki blast in the other hand. Everything goes black.  
  
Trish wakes up in her bed. She looks at her hands with surprise, "I'm alive?" She asks herself. Trish sighs, "It's amazing what you can live through." Just then Bulma comes into the room, she drops the cloth she is holding, Bulma rushes to her side and wraps her arms around, "Thank kami your alive!" Trish doesn't realize it but she hugs back also ignoring the pain she is in. Trish winces in pain, Bulma pulls back, "Sorry I forgot you were probably in a lot of pain." Trish gives a smile, "It's ok. After I heal I'm leaving to go and train." Bulma shakes her head, "No you aren't. I've already taken you out of school, you need to stay here until that psycho is gone." Trish sighs, now she really wouldn't be able to leave, "Ok." Trish nods. Trish sighs, "What's the matter?" Bulma asks. "I found out who really killed my parents." Bulma didn't know what to say, instead she avoided the subject, "Why don't you rest now?" Bulma leaves the room. Trish had bandages wrapped around her everywhere. 'I can't just sit here and wait to get better! I have to train and kill Vena for what she did! I'm not going to be weak like this.' Trish looks outside her window and notices it's dark out. Trish grabs a pen and paper and writes a note. Trish packs a few things into a duffel bag. Trish leaves the note on her bed and opens her window and flies out into the night sky.  
  
A few hours later Bulma comes up to check up on Trish but only sees an empty room. Bulma notices a note and reads it:  
  
Dear whoever finds this,  
  
As you can see I'm not here. I have gone to train and get revenge. Please don't worry, I'll be fine. Please don't try to find me. You'll see maybe in a few years or so. I promise I'll be careful. I need to do this alone.  
  
Love Trish  
  
Tears make their way down Bulma's face, "But you're not alone." Bulma sits on Trish's bed reading the note over and over. Vegeta walks past the room and notices Bulma crying on Trish's bed. Vegeta sighs, "What's wrong woman?" Bulma hands him the note. Vegeta reads it then crumples it, "If she stays out there she will die in her condition." Bulma says. "I'll go see if I can find her." Vegeta says and goes out to try and find her.  
  
Trish settles down in a cave. 'They probably found the note by now. I should suppress my ki.' Trish suppresses her ki. She has a small fire going and was now reading. Trish sets her book down, 'who am I kidding I can't keep hiding my emotions forever. I want my real parents.' Trish starts to shake, tears stream down her face. "What did I do to deserve this? Why couldn't I grow up in a normal life?" Trish starts to cry harder. She stops and her heart starts to beat rapidly, she starts to breathe heavily. She clutches her head, "NO! MOTHER! FATHER!" Trish screams, shadows appear in her mind, two of them being blasted by a similar figure. "NO!" Trish screams. Trish doesn't notice her power rise. Vegeta notices the sudden power and flies towards it. "Mother.Father." Trish cries, her whole body shakes. Her lonely past starts catching up with her. Trish pulls her knees up to her chest and cries into her arms. "Why was I left alone? Alone to die in eternal loneliness. Vegeta reaches the cave, he walks over to her. "I told you not to follow me!" She growls. "You're going to die in your condition." He states. "Good." She keeps her head in her arms. "I didn't grow up with parents." Vegeta says. Trish looks up, "Were your parents murdered in front of you?" She asks. Vegeta is shocked, "You saw them get killed?" Trish nods. "Vena took me to the foster home and told me she would be back. I was older then 2 weeks, everyone just says I was 2 weeks old so there are no questions. I was really 2. I remember everything, I knew what was happening and I remember them telling me to be brave." Vegeta is confused, "They were evil though." Trish nods, "They were but they treated me normally." Vegeta kneels down to her height, "There is a way so you can see them again." Trish gets frantic, "How?" Vegeta gives a small smile, "The dragonballs." Trish gasps, "So they are real."  
  
A/N What will happen? Will Trish get to see her parents again? 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N R&R PLEASE!  
  
Trish looked at Vegeta in shock but then her face fell, Vegeta looks at her confused, "Aren't you happy?" Vegeta wasn't happy of the thought of letting Trish go, he was starting to grow fond of her. "Trish shakes her head, "It would be messing up destiny. If I were to grow up having them I would have them but I don't. Sooner or later I'm going to have to face the facts that you lose people you care for during life and sometimes it's just meant to be. Besides I have the greatest parents already." Vegeta gave a small smile, he was proud she made that decision. "We better get back before the woman does something stupid." Vegeta says. Trish nods, picks up her things and follows Vegeta home. They arrive home; they are about to enter the house when Trish stops. "What's the matter?" Vegeta asks. "Something isn't right." Trish runs into the house and turns on the television to the news channel. On the television it shows Vena blowing up cities. "Damn her." Trish mutters. Vegeta enters the room and catches sight of the news. "She is just trying to taunt me." Trish growls. Trish walks upstairs to her room muttering curses.  
  
Trish sits on her bed and soon falls asleep. She is later awoken by the sounds of two little kids voices. Trish opens her eyes to see Bra and some dark haired girl with her. Trish yawns, "What is it Bra?" Bra smiles sweetly, "Trish could baby-sit me and Pan so Trunks and Goten don't have to?" Trish smiles, "Sure but explain to me who Goten and Pan are?" Bra nods, "Well Pan is my bestest best friend in the whole world and Goten is Gohan's brother, oh and Pan is Gohan's daughter." Bra smiles. Trish gulps at the sound of Gohan's name, "Uh sure Ill baby-sit you two." Both girls squeal with joy. "Why do you even need a babysitter?" Both girls look at each other, "Something about a fight?" Bra says.  
  
Trish jumps and runs downstairs and finds Bulma having a cup of coffee. "Ok fill me in here!" Trish says. Bulma instantly knows what she is referring to, "No you are not going." She says. "This is my fight!" Trish growls. Bulma slams her coffee cup down, "You expect us to watch you die in a fight like that?" Trish clenches her fists, "I don't care if I die. I'm not scared of death, or her! I'm not scared of anything, I'll do anything to help my friends and family but I won't watch them die." Bulma was about to blow with anger, sadness and frustration. "LISTEN!" Bulma yells, Trish moves back startled. "I HAVE WATCHED YOU ALMOST DIE A FEW TIMES NOW! I WILL NOT LET YOU FIGHT THAT DEMON! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND SHE WANT'S YOU TO SUFFER, AND DIE!" Trish stares at the floor, "HOW FOOLISH ARE YOU??? DO WANT TO BE KILLED? DON'T BE AS FOOLISH AS YOUR PARENTS! IT'S BETTER YOU NEVER MET THEM!" Bulma quickly covers her mouth. Trish looks up at her with tear filled eyes and a hurt look that could kill anyone.  
  
She runs out the door and into the forest not caring where she goes. 'How could she say that? I thought she cared. I was foolish enough to actually believe that for once in my life I could have a family and be happy.' Trish sits down with her back to a tree. She pulls her legs to her chest and rests her head in her arms. Slowly she is pulled into darkness deep within herself. She felt a hand her shoulder and she looks up to see to people smiling down on her. Trish begins to shake and tears fill in her eyes, "Mother? Father?" Both of them nod with tears in their eyes also. Trish jumps up and hugs them tightly, tears of joy stream down her face. They finally part, "How an this be?" They both smile, "We were aloud to come and visit for one day." Her mothers says. "I've missed you so much!" Her father smiles, "We are very proud of you." "I can't believe you two are actually here." Trish says. "Well we are." Her mother smiles. "Come and see where I live." Trish says hovering in the air. They nod and they all fly to C.C.  
  
They soon arrive, Trish opens the door. Her parents and her walk in. Bulma is sitting on the couch with a few tears in her eyes, and she looks up to see Trish and two other people. "Trish, I so sorry for what I said." Trish nods, "It's ok." "Who are they?" Asks a little confused. Trish beams, "My parents! They are here for one day!" Bulma jumps up, "Oh my Kami! Please excuse me for one minute!" Bulma walks into the other room. "VEGETA!!!" Bulma screams, Trish covers her ears. Vegeta comes down, "What is it woman?" Bulma drags him to the other room. Both of Trish's parents kneel down in respect for Vegeta. Vegeta smirks, "And these two are?" Trish smiles, "My parents." Vegeta steps back. "You don't have to kneel down here for Veggie he doesn't have his prince title here on earth." Bulma says. They both nod and stand up. Vegeta then scowls, "So the traitors came back." Both parents growl, "It wasn't our fault!" Trish's father snaps. "Umm I'm to go and call up the gang." Bulma says and goes to phone everyone. Trish glares at Vegeta, "Let's just hope "your" daughter won't become a traitor." Vegeta says. Trish decides to become a little cheeky, "I think we have all been there, eh Vegeta? I know I have already as someone once recalled." Vegeta advances at Trish, "If you know what's good for you stay out of this." He growls. "What do you mean?" Trish's mother asks. "Vena." Trish mumbles. Her mother looks her in the eye, "You mean she isn't dead yet? If someone doesn't kill her who knows what could happen. And what do you mean you have betrayed your friends?" Trish sighs, "She manipulated me. She made me weaken the gang, but in the middle of the battle I refused and then she almost killed me. Now she is destroying cities." Her father clenches his fists, "It's not right for a girl like you to grow up like this." "Well I did." Trish says in a dark voice and disappears to her room.  
  
The gang soon arrives and meets the saiyin couple. "By the way where is Trish?" Goku asks. Tanelle sighs, "I'm not sure." Yamo grits his teeth, "It's Vena, she is taking over her mind again." (A/N: I named Trish's mom Tanelle and her father Yamo. Sorry if they are a bit weird) Trish sits on her bed, 'Damn it! Now I'm turning back into my old self!' Trish decides to go back downstairs and enjoy everyone's company. She talks to almost everyone until mid-night arrives. They all stand outside to say goodbye to Trish's parents. "It was nice meeting you all." Tanelle says. "At least we now know our daughter is safe." Yamo says. "I'll miss you." Trish says in a small voice. The time comes but nothing happens. Time passes and it soon turns 12:10am. "Umm why are your halos gone?" Trish asks. Both of them grin, "We wanted to see if the council would let us live on earth again. And it looks like we can!" Tanelle says. The night goes on and Trish goes to sleep at 2am.  
  
She wakes up thinking everything was a dream. She takes a shower, gets dressed and goes downstairs. She stops when she sees her parents at the breakfast table talking.  
  
They look up, "Hey honey, did you sleep well?" Tanelle asks. Trish nods, happy it wasn't a dream. "We were just talking about where we are going to live. Bulma has given us money and a capsule house, and we were thinking of living in the forest." Yamo says, Trish nods. "Well pack your stuff, we're leaving soon." Tanelle says. Trish nods and goes to pack her things. She packs her things, and goes downstairs. "That was quick." Tanelle says. "Yea." She replies. "Well let's go." Yamo says. "Aren't we going to say goodbye?" Trish asks. "No one is home." Tanelle says. And without another word they leave.  
  
1 Year Later  
  
Trish was staring out her window sadly. She had not seen her friends for a year now and her parents were not who they said they were. Trish had changed, she some how grew a tail but it wasn't normal, it was brown with bolts of black rings, her hair was now a little past her shoulders, she had a scar over her left eye from a fight, but she hadn't changed her style in clothes though. They were anything but mind, she had been abused. She had cuts and bruises all over her body, and if she didn't suppress her ki she would just get hurt even more. Her parents never did change they still had evil in them. She wanted to be back with the Briefs, but this is what she wanted right? No she wanted a caring family. "TRISH!" Tanelle yelled up. Trish walks downstairs, and looks at her mother. Her mother smacks her and she goes sliding across the floor. "What did I do?" Trish asks. "You were thinking about them!" She yells. "How can I not! They loved me!" Her mother snorts, "Love is a weak emotion." Trish gets up and runs out the door and takes off into the sky. 'If I plan on dieing anytime soon, I'm getting out of here.' She didn't have a lot of energy since she lost most of it in a fight with her father the day before.  
  
It starts raining and it stings Trish's body from all the scratches. She finds a cave and hides in there. 'I can't go on for more then a week like this. I'll be infected with my scratches. Why did I leave with my parents?' Trish soon nods off to sleep. She has a horrible nightmare.  
  
  
  
Trish knocks on the door of C.C. and Bulma opens it, "Who are you?" She asks. "It's me Trish!" Trish cries out. "You aren't her!" Bulma yells. Vegeta shows up, "Who is she?" He asks. "She is trying to impostor Trish!" Trish gets angry, "But it is me!" She yells. All of a sudden the whole gang appears, "Stop trying to be something your not!" "But it's me!" Trish runs, but she runs into her parents. "You can't hide forever!" Vena laughs as she appears behind her.  
  
  
  
Trish wakes up with sweat on her face. She rubs her eyes and looks out to see that it was morning. She sighs, "I hope that doesn't really happen." Trish looks at herself, she still had her now faded cap, her hair was tangled, her clothes were muddy and worn out. Trish then feels a ki nearby and she doesn't have time to run, "Oh please don't be my parents." She whispers. She can now see the shadow of whoever is there. "Is anyone there?" The figure calls. Trish closes her eyes afraid of who might find her. "Trish?" Someone says confused. Trish opens her eyes to see Goku. "What happened?" He asks, "Everyone has been looking and looking for you." Trish sighs, "Well uh." Trish stares at the ground, "Well my parents kind of took me from the Briefs and he lived in a capsule house, but then they started abusing me. They actually never did change, I ran away. If I stayed any longer there I would have been killed." Goku looks shocked, "Why didn't you leave earlier?" Trish sighs, "I couldn't. It doesn't matter now; I'm going to die either way. I've lost to much blood and energy to keep going." "If I get you to C.C. in time there is a regeneration tank. You could be restored back to health." Trish nods. Goku picks her up and uses IT. He appears in Bulma's kitchen, and with her at the table. Bulma looks up and gasps, "Goku what happened?" "No time to explain now. We have to get her healed." Bulma nods and they put Trish in the tank.  
  
Goku tells Bulma what happened. "I hate this! Why should she have to go through this?" Bulma almost yelled. Vegeta walks into the room, "What are you screeching about now woman?" Bulma points to Trish. "She was almost killed by her parents." Vegeta clenches his fists. Suddenly the tank beeps and the fluid drains, the door opens and Trish steps out. "Why am I here?" Trish growls. "You almost died." Goku says. "I have to get away from here, if I'm sensed I'll be killed for sure!" Trish's tail whips behind her angrily. "What's that behind you?" Goku asks. "My tail." Bulma looks at her tail, "That's odd. It as bolts of black in it. How come you have never changed into a giant ape?" Trish shrugs, "I don't know and don't care! Thanks for your help but now I must go." "You aren't going anywhere!" Vegeta grabs her arm. Suddenly the wall is blasted, everyone goes flying back. Trish emerges from the rubble, most of her face covered in blood, with most of her body also covered in blood. She looks around and sees that everyone else is ok; all of a sudden a hand is around her neck. "Well someone is going to die today." Trish looks at who is strangling and sees Yamo. Tanelle comes up behind, "I don't know she is valuable." "What are you talking about?" Goku asks angrily. "I see she hasn't told you yet. Well in the past year she has become one of the galaxy's best hackers and can get into anything." Yamo explains. Yamo drops Trish, she gasps for air.  
  
She stands up to face her so-called father, "I have lived one of the worst lives ever, not knowing who I am. But I found my real family, and you took it away. I've been hurt for the last time, I have the greatest parents anyone could ask for and they are defiantly not you!" Trish pulls her arm back and is about to punch Yamo but he grabs her fist and throws her into a tree. Yamo laughs, "Do you think we care if you die? We never cared about you! Did it take you your whole life to make that little speech?" For once Trish felt nothing, her parents never really did care about her and her whole life she was lonely. "You are no use to us now! We'll let you stay here and rot." Tanelle says and leaves. Trish had a pain in her heart. She had waited her whole life to see them and now it was all for nothing. 


	6. Chapter 6

R&R PLEASE!!! AND ENJOY  
  
Vegeta listened to what Yamo said. Not even his father would have ever said that. Trish pulls herself up, Bulma walks up to her, "They don't know what they are saying. They-" Trish interrupts her, "It doesn't matter anymore." Goku comes up to her, "But it does." Trish shakes her head, "My whole life has been a waste! I'm nothing but a waste of skin." Trish takes off. "She has to stop running." Bulma says. To Bulma and Goku's surprise Vegeta flies after Trish. Trish lands in a small clearing, she walks to a boulder and slams her fist on it making it crumble. "ARG! How could I be so stupid! I should have killed them while I had the chance! But no I had to be a weakling. I've gone way to soft!" Trish's saiyin temper had been catching up to her lately. "If only that stupid Vena hadn't gotten in the way I would have been a true saiyin and be doing purging!" Trish yells in frustration. She didn't know what to think or feel anymore, her whole world had gone blank. Trish could feel that Vegeta was behind her, "Here to tell me how weak I am?" Trish mumbles. Vegeta sighs, "No." Trish turns around, "You grew up with no parents, what did you do?" "I really don't know how I did it." Vegeta says. Vegeta couldn't stop staring at the rather large and deep scar on her face, "Where did you get that scar?" He asks. "Oh well never get into a fight with my mother, she was cooking and had a rather large knife." Vegeta flinched at that. Trish gives a small laugh, "I almost went blind from that." 'How can she just laugh when she could have been permanently blind?' He asks himself. "I'm not afraid of anything, not anymore at least." She says. "Everyone has a weakness." Vegeta replies. "Yea well that's them." Trish looks into water and looks at the bloody reflection in disgust.  
  
"Why did you join the good side?" Trish asks. "I wanted to start a new life. And get revenge." Trish gives a small smirk, "I see." Vegeta then realizes what she is getting at, "Don't even think about it. What are you even thinking?" Trish turns to him, "There's nothing else to live for. I mine as well make a little use of my life." Suddenly Goku appears between the two with his IT. "What's going on? I know something isn't right." He says. Vegeta growls, "She is betraying us!" Trish gives a sick smirk, "Oh I'm just going down a different road and different life." Goku stares at her seriously, "You're kidding me right? If you do this means you'll be killed. If you do turn on us that even means you'll have to kill us in a matter of time." Trish thinks for a minute, 'What am I doing? He is right. I can't keep running forever.' Suddenly a hand his around her neck choking her giving her no air. "AW did I ruin Trish's little moment of really staying good?" Trish struggles, "Vena!" She smirks, "The one and only, and today you die! I really need a new hobby." Vena laughs. Goku clenches his fists, "Don't even try." Goku growls. 'I should make these last few moments worth something.' Trish says to herself. "I'm sorry.Dad." Trish's body goes limp. Her face goes a deadly white. Her hands drop to her sides. And her eyes roll back. Vena laughs, "Pathetic. To bad she died so young!" Vegeta goes super saiyin, "DAMN YOU!" He yells. "Oh but there's more." Vena smirks. A ki blast forms, so slowly the ki blast goes right through Trish. Vena lets go and disappears. Trish's dead body drops to the ground. Vegeta picks her up, "Damn her." He growls.  
  
From out of the trees a beautiful woman emerges dress in a white silk dress that drags on the ground, she has dark brown hair that reaches her knees, "Thank you for taking care of her." The woman says as she takes Trish into her arms, "Who are you?" Goku asks. She smiles, "I'm the light deep within Trish's mother. I will revive Trish but she must be kept safe. In the near future she will help save this galaxy." A blinding light flashes and Trish appears looking confused. "Umm what happened?" She asks. Goku sighs and tells her what happened. Vegeta stands there review over and over of what had just happened. But he is soon broken out of his trance by Trish, "What? Me? Important?" Goku nods. They all return to C.C.  
  
3 months later.  
  
Trish had basically become the next Bulma. She had rebuilt her room with the strongest materials found; only she could get in no matter how hard someone tried. She invented a few things her self, one invention was it would disguise your voice, ki and appearance. She had also become one of the greatest hackers to ever live. Most the time she was trying to hack into enemy's ships and cancelling their plans to attack earth. Mainly her job was to find out what the enemy was doing before they come, so they could prepare.  
  
"Hmm this is strange." Trish says to herself. She reads the screen, "HOLY SHIT!" Trish runs out of her bedroom and downstairs. "What's with you?" Trunks asks. "You're not going to believe this but we have a big problem. We have a new enemy arriving and their power is way beyond ours! I wasn't able to stop them, they'll be arriving in 7 months!" Trunks stands up knocking his chair over, "You have to be kidding me!" Trish shakes her head, "Nope." Bulma walks over, "I'll call the gang to tell them prepare." Trish stares at the floor, "I'd hate to say this but this just might be the end." Trish says in a low voice. "End of what?" A voice comes from behind her. "Everything." Trish turns to face Vegeta. "We have new enemy and their power level is roughly around SSJ 6." Vegeta is shocked, "How long do we have?" "7 months." Trish mutters. "That's a lot like what happened with the androids except we had more time and we almost didn't beat them." Bulma says. "I can try to get into their system again but I don't think I can." Trish runs back upstairs. Hours had pass and she still had no luck, but then a face appears on the screen of her computer. The face though was a shadow, "I know what you are trying to do, we will be arrive in a matter of time to destroy your plant whether you like it or not." Then the figure disappears. "ARG!" Trish pounds her fist on her desk.  
  
8 hours later Trish falls asleep but is woken up to a pounding on her door. Trish sleepily walks to the door and opens to her surprise is Goku, "Hey! Bulma told us everything, so I came over. She told me to come up and ask if you found anything." Goku smiles. "Oh no! I fell asleep a few hours ago. Well someone did come up on my screen and tell me there isn't anything I can do. Let me show you, I think I saved it." Trish walks back to her computer. "Ok." Goku follows her. Trish shows Goku the video, "It's strange I can't even tell what race he is by his outline. I never seen anything like this, I can trace the ship but I can't sense anyone on it." Goku stares at Trish amazed at all the information she had, "So basically this means we are in for a lot of trouble." Trish crosses her arms. "But you're strong, and if you me and Vegeta fight them we should have no problem right?" Goku asks. Trish sighs, "I can't fight anymore." Goku's eyes go wide, "WHAT?" "Well I'll only be able to fight if I get my medicine in time, but it won't be here in time. I haven't told anyone this but I'm really sick. Bulma might be able to make the medicine but I'll have to stay in bed for awhile because it's getting a lot worse." "How do you know all this?" Goku asks. "Well I did some research." Goku looks at her seriously, "What if you get the medicine late?" Trish gulps, "I'll die." Trish bites her lip, "I take it everyone is here, I'll have to tell them everything. I won't be able to hide this forever." Trish and Goku walk downstairs to be greeted by the gang. "Have you found anything?" Killen asks. "Um well sort of. I talked to one of them, and well start training everyone because there isn't anything else I can do." Trish says. "Are you sure?" Gohan asks. Trish nods, "That's not all. I'm not going to be able to help." "What do you mean?" Yamcha asks. "Well I discovered a few weeks ago that I had a heart disease and the medicine won't be here for about 5 months, and it will take awhile for me to be back into fighting state."  
  
Bulma sighs, "Kitchen. Now." Trish nods and walks into the kitchen. "Why wasn't I informed about this?" Bulma asks worried. "I really didn't want to worry you. I'll try my best to train in the meantime though." Bulma shakes her head, "That's not what I'm worried about. I don't want you dieing on us." Trish smiles, "Been there done that." Bulma glares at her, "I'm not kidding." Trish crosses her arms, "You worry to much. I'll be fine. Should I get that in writing?" Bulma sighs, "You never are serious." Trish shrugs, "That's me. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go train." Trish walks out the kitchen door and into the backyard. Bulma walks back into the living room, "Well?" Gohan asks. Bulma shakes her head, "Stubborn as ever. Training." "Speaking of training we should all start now." Goku says. Everyone nods and goes outside. Trish sighs, she really didn't go outside to train she actually just wanted to take a walk in the woods. About half an hour later Trish finds a peaceful waterfall and decides to sit for a while. "Wow who knew nature could be so relaxing." Trish lays back. Suddenly there's a pain in her heart, "ARG!" Trish clutches her hand over her heart. The pain gets worse, she then finds herself on her hands and her knees. The pain the slowly fades away. Trish gasps for air, "I have to start telling the truth. Maybe I should have told them I only have a month to live." Trish says to herself. "So that's why you are so weak." A voice comes from behind her. Trish turns to see Vegeta, "I mean umm.aw crap." "Are you asking for a death wish?" Trish shrugs, "I'm just going to do whatever I can." "And die?" Trish slowly nods, "If I must then I will. It be painful but I'm willing to go through with it, I'm not afraid." Vegeta walks up to her not looking happy. Trish winces and remembers a few times her father walked up to her like that and would beat the living daylight out of her. "Go and rest." He says. Trish sighs, "Only if you promise not to tell anyone the condition I'm in." Vegeta crosses his arms, "Fine." Trish flies off home to rest, hoping things would get better.but they just got worse.  
  
Trish had now been in bed for a week, she had lost all her strength and couldn't move very much. She had also become a deathly pale white, 'God this is more painful then living with my parents.' Trish then began tossing uneasily as the worst pain yet hit her. She started screaming and clutching her heart, Bulma runs upstairs and puts a cloth on her forehead, "Shhh it's going to be ok." Bulma tries to soothe her but has no luck. Bulma hears the doorbell ring, "I'll be right back." Bulma tells her and goes downstairs. She opens the door to find Vicky there.  
  
A/N ohhh what does Vicky want? Oh peoples if you are enjoying this fic then you should read the one I'll be posting soon! Its gonna be about what it would have been like if Trish was really Bulma and Vegeta's real daughter. 


	7. Chapter 7

R&R PLEASE!  
  
"Can I please see her?" Vicky asks. Bulma gives a small smile, "Of coarse you can." Bulma leads her upstairs and to her door. Vicky slowly opens the door to see Trish lying there breathing heavily. "I'll leave you two alone." Bulma says and goes downstairs. Vicky walks over to the bed, "Hey kiddo." Trish looks over and smiles, "Hey." Vicky moves some of Trish's hair out of her eyes, "Heard you weren't feeling well." Trish nods, "I got a heart disease." Vicky hugs her tightly, "I'm proud of you." Trish gives her a confused look. Vicky looks around her surroundings, "I've never met anyone as special as you." Trish gives a weak smile, "Can you keep a secret?" Vicky nods. "Well I'm not exactly normal. I'm really an alien from another planet, I know it may seem strange but I'm not the only one, there are 3 others like me. Our race lives to fight." Vicky smiles, "Some how I'm not surprised. I sort of knew you weren't human, it was just something." Vicky hugs Trish tightly, "Be strong, remember I'm always there if you need me." Vicky gets up and walks out. Vicky walks downstairs and is greeted by Bulma, "You're doing a great job in raising her." Vicky smiles. Vicky leaves without another word.  
  
Bulma sits down at the table looking through a book, "It's got to be in her somewhere." Trunks and Goten walk into the kitchen, "Hey mom what are you looking for?" Trunks asks. Bulma looks up, "I'm trying to find the exact disease Trish has so I can at least do something to help." Trunks sighs, "She's getting worse isn't she?" Bulma nods, "She might die." Bulma slams the book frustrated. Bulma gets a cloth and dips it into some ice water in a bowl, "Can you take this to Trish and put it on her forehead for me Trunks? I have more research to do." Trunks nods, "Hey Goten want to wait here or come with me?" "I'll come with you." Goten follows Trunks upstairs. Trunks opens Trish's door, Trunks goes over by her followed by Goten. Trish tosses and turns in her sleep mumbling every so often, Trunks gently lays the cloth on her forehead to keep her fever down. "Trunks?" Trish asks wearily. "Save your strength." Trunks smiles. Both boys walks out of her room. Bra comes upstairs, "Hey why do you get to see Trish and I don't?" Trunks glances at her, "Mom told me to put a cloth on her forehead, that's all." Bra pouts, "Well I'm going to see her." Bra heads for Trish's room but is picked up by Trunks, "I don't think so. She barely even knows who I am and I think that last thing she wants is you in there." Bra looks at him, "What do you mean she barely knows you are?" Bra's eyes were getting watery. Trunks sighs, "It's the disease Bra. There is nothing any of us can do, she is developing amnesia. Which means she will forget all of us." Bra's lip trembles, "Will she ever get better?" Trunks bites his lip, "I'm sure she will, but not anytime soon." Bra finally bursts out crying, "B-but I barely g-got to know h-her." Bra jumps out of his arms and runs downstairs crying.  
  
Vegeta was on the couch flipping through the channels trying to find something. But then Bra comes in crying, "Daddy is it true?" She chokes out. "What?" Bra wipes her eyes but tears keep streaming down, "Trish! Trunks said she had an. amnesia. And that she won't get better anytime soon." Vegeta was shocked when he heard this, not even he knew that she had amnesia. Vegeta picks her up and puts her on his lap, "She can't forget us." Bra cries. Vegeta strokes her hair, "She's strong, don't worry." Bra looks up at him, "She won't forget right?" Vegeta looks into her child eyes, "Of coarse not." Bra gives a small smile and jumps off his lap. "Thanks daddy." Bra runs outside. Vegeta sighs, he never knew she was developing amnesia.  
  
Vegeta walks up to her room; he quietly opens the door and sits beside her bed. Trish wearily looks over; she squints and tries to remember who he is. Trish's eyes had become distant and looked like they held no life, "Dad?" She barley asks. Vegeta looks at her, she had never called him that, and Vegeta gives a small nod. Trish smiles, "Have they arrived?" Vegeta shakes his head, "Still 6 more months." Trish nods, "I'll be better in time to fight don't worry." Vegeta gives a small smile, "Just get better." Trish nods and drifts off to sleep.  
  
5 months later  
  
Trish had gotten better but was still weak; she had gotten her medicine and was taking it. She was training herself from dawn until dusk. She had mastered SS3, and was on her way to SS4. Trish comes in after a hard day of training, "You missed dinner again." Bulma says as she walks in, "And don't train yourself so hard." Trish sighs, "One I'm not hungry, two I have to prepare for the big battle." Bulma puts her hands on her hips, "You better take it easy!" Trish sighs, "Yea yea yea, I'll take it easy." Trish walks upstairs to lie down. She hears a knock on her door, "Come in." Trish calls. Bra walks in and sits on her bed, "Your aren't going to die right?" Bra asks. Trish lifts an eye brow, "No, why?" Bra stares at the floor, "Well everyone always dies during big fights like these, isn't there another way?" Trish sighs and kneels down, "Sometimes there is no other way. Sometimes we have to resolve things the way we don't to but that's life and we have to take what we get. I'm not saying I will die and I'm not saying I will die. All you have to do is believe we will win." Bra looks up and smiles, Bra hugs Trish tightly, "You're the best big sister ever." Trish smiles, "And you're the best little sister ever." Bra gives a big grin and skips off.  
  
Trish then turns off the light and climbs in bed, soon drifting off into a peaceful sleep. Early next morning she wakes up to train but quickly goes on her computer. While browsing she gets a message, "Be prepared young one we shall be on your planet within 12 hours." Trish glares at shadowy figure, "Oh we'll be prepared." The shadow laughs and the screen goes blank. "ARG!" Trish slams her fist down on the desk just barely breaking it in half. Trish puts a black and dark blue gi. She runs downstairs and runs into Vegeta, "What were you yelling about Brat?" He asks. "Hate to break it to yea but we only have 12 damn hours until our little alien pals arrive!" Vegeta growls, "We need more time!" Trish shakes her head, "I suggest we get a lot of senzu beans because we are really going to need them! I can sense their ki and it's going to take everything we got to beat them. I'll call Goku up." Vegeta nods and goes to wake Trunks and Bulma up. Trish dials Goku's number. "Hello?" Chichi asks. "Yea hi Chichi I have to speak with Goku, it's an emergency." Trish hears Chichi yelling and a few frying pan bonks on the head. "Hello?" Goku asks. "Hey, umm well yea know how we did have another month until our little 'friends' arrived?" Trish states. "Yea." Goku says confused. "Well they are now arriving in 12 hours!" Trish almost yells. "WHAT?" Goku says as he goes wide-eyed.  
  
Trish then phones up the whole gang. Bulma comes down to make breakfast, "Hey mom the whole gang is coming over in about 3hours." Bulma starts cooking, "I heard the news and I want you to be careful." At that split second Bra comes running down the stairs and grabs on to Trish's leg, "NO! YOU CAN'T GO TODAY! YOUR NOT READY!" Trish looks down amazed by the kid's speed, "Sorry kiddo but I have to fight. Remember what I said." Trish looks over at Bulma, "And yes I'll be careful." Suddenly everything begins to shake, Trish's eyes go wide, "MOM! BRA! GET OUT OF HERE!" Bulma runs and grabs Bra. Trish runs outside to see a ship landing; Trunks and Vegeta also run outside to see the same thing. "I thought you said 12 hours?" Vegeta asks. "That's I thought too." Trish says. Trish gulps, "Oh my kami can you feel their ki? It's huge!" The ship door then begins to open, within a laugh comes, a growl comes from Vegeta. "I know that laugh anywhere." Then out steps what they had been waiting for, Trish then bursts out laughing. Vegeta slaps the back of her head, "What? I never thought we would be fighting a giant lizard." The creature growls, "I am no 'giant lizard' I am Frieza! Once ruler of the universe and now back for revenge." Trish gives a not impressed look, "Is that all?" Frieza clenches his fist, "Why you! I'll make sure you're the first to die! Who are you anyway? You look nothing like Prince Monkey!" Trish smirks, "Daughter of Tanelle and Yamo. And you're in luck, I'm full saiyin." Frieza is shocked, "Those psychos? Well, well this shall be interesting. I thought all you pathetic monkeys had died." Soon the whole gang arrives, "What are you doing here?" Goku asks Frieza. Frieza smirks, "To end the race of you monkeys!"  
  
Trish raises an eyebrow, "Uh huh." Frieza grits his teeth, "Watch it!" Trish continues to annoy Frieza and rolls her eyes. "Alright we fight now." Frieza growls. Goku steps up, "I think not." Frieza growls and points to Trish. Trish steps up and gets in her stance ready to fight. Trish runs at Frieza not even powering up and throws a punch, but Frieza grabs her fist and kicks her into a cliff. 'Not good.' Vegeta says to himself. Trish emerges form the rubble in SS3 form. "Alright yea wanted a fight I'll give yea one!" Trish charges at Frieza and punches him in the stomach making him cough up blood. Frieza then kicks her in the face but Trish returns with a roundhouse kick. Trish then starts loosing energy fast, she had never been in SS3 this long and with her heart disease still there she won't be able to hang in much longer. 'I can't stay in this form forever!' Trish's ki then starts dropping dramatically leaving her in SS form. "Aw did the monkey loose her energy?" Frieza asks taunting her. Frieza then de- materializes and then re-appears in front of her and kicking her, making her go flying back but she catches herself. She then starts the Kamehameha Wave. "KA.ME.HA.ME.HA!" Trish releases it but Frieza just swats it away. Trish falls to her knees trying to regain her energy but is met by a fist. She is then sent flying back but is caught; she looks up to see Vegeta. "Hurry and get someone to distract Frieza Bulma and Bra are still not out of here." Trish hovers in the air, "Get them out of here!" Vegeta says. Trish nods and flies to where they are.  
  
Trish finds them, "Why aren't you out of here yet?" Bulma kicks the air car, "This stupid thing won't work!" Trish nods and touches both of their shoulders and uses her IT to transport them to Kami's lookout. "You should be safe here." Trish gets ready to go, " Wait your hurt badly." Bulma calls out. "I'll be fine!" Trish waves and transports herself back to the battle. Trish feels a hand on her shoulder and turns around to see Goku, "You weren't even trying were you?" Trish looks at the battle between Frieza and Vegeta and then looks at the ground, "No I wasn't even trying at all." Trish looks up and Vegeta is knocked to the ground with Frieza about to crush his head with his foot. Within a second Trish goes SS3 and flies at Frieza full speed, "Not this time lizard!" Trish pulls her fist back and punches him square in the jaw. "What the?" Frieza stands up, "You weren't that powerful before!" He growls, "Well duh! Did you really think I was that weak?" Trish smirks. Frieza smirks, "Don't forget who's the one who belongs to a stupid dead race." Trish growls at that remark and charges at Frieza with a bunch of punches and kicks. "Give up while you're still alive." Frieza says to her. Trish growls, 'This isn't going anywhere! I'll just have to reach Goku!' Goku! Huh how are you talking to me? I just am! Ok prepare the most powerful blast you have got while I weaken Frieza! What about you? I'll be fine! Just hurry! Trish then powers up almost reaching SS4, she looks over to see Goku preparing the blast.  
  
A/N What will happen? How will they hit Frieza? R&R! 


	8. Chapter 8

R&R!  
  
Trish keeps giving Frieza all she has but starts to loose energy, Trish groans and keeps fighting. Trish then starts throwing blasts at him occasionally hitting him bit it didn't do much damage. Trish looks over at Goku who is almost ready, Trish knees Frieza in the stomach. Goku says. Trish nods, she disappears and re-appears behind Frieza and grabs him, holding his arms. "NOW!" Trish yells. Goku nods and throws the blast. "Kakkarot! What are you doing?" Vegeta yells. "Don't worry." Goku replies. Trish watched as the enormous blast came closer. Everyone then watched as the blast engulfed Frieza and Trish. There was then a huge explosion causing rocks to fly everywhere. Once it died off a huge crater could be seen, Vegeta runs towards the crater and flies to the bottom of it. He immediately starts digging soon followed by Trunks. Goku comes behind Vegeta, Vegeta turns and looks at him. "Kakkarot you idiot!" Goku stares at the ground, "It was the only way. I'm sorry." Vegeta clenches his fists, "You killed my daughter!" Everyone stares at him, surprised. He then flies off to C.C. They had always kept all 7 dragon balls there in case something were to happen. He then calls upon the dragon, "What is your first wish?" The dragon thunders. "To wish my daughter Trish back." Vegeta says, "It shall be done." The dragon glows and Trish appears in front of Vegeta. "Wow that was fast." Trish smiles. "Your second wish?" The dragon asks. "I have one." Vegeta looks at her. "I'm going to wish for immortality. That way I can train my whole life and protect the earth. I want to stay this way forever." Vegeta nods. Trish looks up at the dragon, "I wish for immortality!" Trish yells. "It shall be done." The dragon glows and then disappears. All 7 dragon balls lift into the air and fly off to different parts of the world.  
  
Trish smiles, "This is awesome now I can never die." "You do know the consequences." Vegeta asks, Trish nods. "Yup. But I'm doing this for the world. I promise I'll protect this galaxy from any harm" Bulma walks up to Trish, "How could you wish for such a thing?" Trish shrugs, "I want to dedicate my life to protecting earth. I know it's a curse to live forever but it's for the best." Bulma was scared for her, would she be able to handle it?  
  
20 years later.  
  
All the children had grown up. Bra was 26, Pan was 26, Marron was 25 and Trunks was 34. Trish was sitting in a tree looking out into the distance. Bulma walked under the tree and yelled up to her, "Trish lunch is ready!" Trish falls out of her daze and looks down, "I'll eat later thanks." Bulma sighed, "Is there something wrong?" Trish shrugs, "I'm scared for the earth. One day they'll be a new enemy and I might be enough, and so far I'm the only one who'll be there to fight it. Nobody ever wants to fight anymore. Take Trunks for an example, he has a wife with a child on the way and I'm positive he won't they're kid to fight." Bulma knew she was right, "Well I'm not sure what to do but I have to go serve Prince Grumpy." Bulma walks off to the kitchen. Maybe there were more Saiyins out there. But most likely they were evil.  
  
Bulma enters the kitchen to see Vegeta eating. Bulma lets out a sigh and sits down. "What's wrong now woman?" Vegeta asks. "Trish is worried. She is afraid for the future of earth. After we all pass away it will only be her to fight. She was right we are all falling apart. We haven't seen anyone in over 15 years. And no one wants to help her with the future." Vegeta hadn't realized this problem until Bulma brought it up. Just then Trish opens the kitchen door, "I'm going over to the Sons house, I'll be back later!" Without hesitation she disappears.  
  
'I should tell Goku the problem, he'd understand.' Trish lands outside the house and walks up to the door giving it a small knock. Chichi opens the door but finds herself in tight hug, "Oh it's so nice to see you again Trish it's been over 10 years since I've seen you!" Chichi lets go of her. "You don't any different though." Trish smiles, "That's because I have immortality." Chichi nods, "Oh yes I remember now." Chichi lets her inside and they both sit down. "So what brings you here today?" Chichi asks. "Umm well I needed to talk to Goku but if he isn't here that's fine." Chichi stands up, "Oh he is just in the back. Follow me." Trish follows Chichi to the backyard, where Goku was meditating. Chichi clears her throat. Goku cracks an eye open and then springs to his feet, "Oh hi Trish! It's been awhile." He says with his cheery voice. Chichi disappears back to the kitchen. "Yea, I came here to talk to you about something." Goku nods, "What is it?" Trish sighs, "Its about the future of the planet. As you know I have immortality and when everyone is gone I'll be the only fighter left. But I'm afraid one day I won't be enough to defend earth. And as you should know everyone has grown up and I'm sure they don't want their children fighting." Goku thought for a minute, she had brought up a good point. "What if one day I mess up and there is no earth left?" Goku smiles, "Trish don't worry yourself." Trish sighs, "Yea you're right, I should go now anyways. I'll stop by soon!" Trish flies of back to C.C. since it was almost dinnertime. She arrived back in no time, but she had a sarcastic smile plastered on her face. "What's with the smile brat?" Vegeta asks. "Well since I have immortality I have forever to train and the funny part is I'll surpass you." Vegeta growled, "We'll see about that."  
  
200 years later.  
  
Trish had lived 140 lonely years alone. 120 years ago earth had been destroyed by a much stronger force then Trish. She hadn't have seen the Z team in 130 years, they were all able to keep their bodies. Trish lived in another galaxy, but was soon to be destroyed which only gave her one choice. To live in the dead world where everyone was. "This is not going to go well." Trish mutters. "I'm going to have to hide for awhile." Trish arrived in the dead world in no time. King Yema was at his desk as usual. He looked up from his papers and smiled, "Ah Trish so nice to see you again. Here to visit?" Trish shook her head, "No I'm here to stay. There is nothing to protect anymore." King Yema got a shocked look on his face, "You mean earth is destroyed?" Trish nods, "Yup." King Yema growled angrily, "What about the rest of the planets." Trish sighs, "They are all gone." Trish exits the room and into the dead world. "This place is way nicer then earth." Trish mutters to herself. She then suppressed her ki so no one could track her. "How am I going to break this to everyone?" She asks herself. "I've broken my promise to protect earth, I was a coward." It was almost like it was yesterday that she was looking out her ship window and watching earth be blasted into smithereens. "They'll find me sooner or later." Trish had been wandering for hours, "Ugh the is ridiculous! Why am I feeling so bad now and I didn't before?" Trish yelled angrily also not noticing her ki skyrocketed. "Crap." Was all she could say when she noticed what she had done. She could feel everyone's ki coming her way. 'Great what am I supposed to say? "Sorry guys but earth was blown up." This shall be interesting.' Within a matter of time everyone arrived. "Trish it's been a long time." Says Goku. "Yea it has." She said avoiding eye contact with everyone. "So what has happened in the last 130 years?" Goku asks. Trish sighs, "Uh well actually a lot." She admits. "Like what?" Bulma asks. "I don't know how to say this but earth has been destroyed for 120 years along with the galaxy it was in." Everyone around her was shocked. "I won't believe it." Bulma says getting all teary eyed. (A/N everyone looks like they do during the end of the DBZ.) A feeling then overcame Trish way was she acting so weak? Not in 120 years had she acted like this. She could've cared less about the stupid planet or it's galaxy. Trish stares Bulma dead on in the eye, "Well believe it. Earth is gone." She stated firmly. She turns her back on the group and begins walking away. "So you did nothing?" Gohan asks. Trish stops, "There was nothing I could do. It doesn't matter anymore." Gohan growls in frustration, "So now you turn your back on everyone." Trish smirks, "I've been doing that for 130 years now." Gohan growls and charges at her full speed. Trish rolls her eye and slowly turns around delivering a punch in his stomach, leaving him in a heap, "You're lucky. Usually I don't let others live after something you did but you're already dead." Trish says with venom in her voice. She continues walking away from the group. "Traitor!" Gohan calls out. Trish shrugs it off and keeps walking, soon out of sight.  
  
Goku helped his son up. "I knew we could never trust her." Gohan growls. "The poor girl is just confused." Chichi says. Vegeta had watched all this not believing it. He disappears and then reappears behind Trish and he grabs her arm. Trish not knowing who it is flips them onto their back. She then sees who it is still not regretting her actions, "What do you want now?" "I want to know what has happened to you!" Vegeta demands. "You want to know what happened to me? I'll tell you what happened to me! I let my emotions get in the way! For once I found someone who loved me! And as soon as he announced it, he was killed right before me! Then all my friends were killed. I went crazy seeing all their bodies everywhere. Then came my turn, but then I have a curse that I cannot die. Over and over I was tortured, the endless rounds of it. I eventually escaped and as I looked out my ship earth was nothing but space dust. Never again will I care for someone." Vegeta puts a hand on her shoulder. Trish shrugs it off, "I don't want pity." Vegeta sighs, "Listen I know there is much in the past but we can still make a future." Trish turns around but her face pale, "He's here." He could see great fear in her eyes, never had he seen this. Vegeta then smirks, "Listen that swing you took at Kakkarot's son was a good one, but let him go calling you traitor because no daughter of mine is going to become one." Just then Trunks appears, "Uh dad there's a really strange thing back where the others are and I think you should go see." Vegeta nods, "Stay here." He then disappears. "What happened anyway?" Trunks asks. Trish sighs and spills the whole story all over again. "Trish you have friends and family who care about you, don't go and throw it all away." Trunks tells her. Trish looks at him and for the first time in many years she smiled, "Your right."  
  
Both her and Trunks materialize to where everyone is. "So the coward decided to show." Trish gulps as she looks upon a blue skinned man with green spiked hair and wore black and red gi. "Call me what you want Demtire but this ends now." Trish says. Demtire laughs, "Didn't I torture you enough before? Or do you want me to show you how pathetic you really are in front of your friends and family." Trish thinks for a minute and smirks, "Well Mr. Genie I'd like 3 wishes. My first one is for you to go to hell, my second one is for everything to be the way it was before and my third is to be with everyone I care about." Demtire growls. She runs to her backpack and pulls out all seven dragonballs, "I call upon the great Shenlong!" The sky goes black and bright light flashes and Shenlong appears. "What is your first wish?" He asks. "My first wish is for everything to back to the way it was 121 years ago." The dragon's eyes flash yellow, "Your wish is granted and your second wish?" Trish sighs, "For my second wish I wish for Demtire to be dead and since I know you cannot kill anything I will also have immortality taken away." The dragon says nothing for a moment and his eyes flash yellow. "Done." Demtire yells, "NOOO!" As he disappears into the depths of hell. The dragon disappears along with the dragonballs. Trish falls to her knees weak and breathes heavily. "What's wrong?" Bulma asks running up to her. "Since I. don't have Immortality. I will die since I'm 213." Goku walks up, "Why didn't you do that long a long time ago?" Trish smiles, "I wanted to wait for the right time but then I became isolated from everything." Vegeta didn't know if he'd ever see her again. He walks up to her and crouches down to her level and puts a hand on her shoulder, "I'm proud of you." Trish gives a painful smile and starts fading, "Thanks." She completely disappears. Bulma sobs into Vegeta's chest.  
  
Trish reappears in front of King Yema's Desk. "Didn't I just see you?" He grumbles. "Did ya even bother to look that I have a halo?" Trish says annoyed. King Yema' s eyes nearly pop out of his head. "I thought?" Trish sighs, "Yea, yea, I know you thought I had immortality. Look in you're books." King Yema looks her up, "Well did a noble thing. I guess you can have your body." Trish smiles, "Yes!" She runs out the doors and out to look for everyone. She finds their ki and flies there at top speed. "Hey what's that coming our way?" Goku asks. Everyone looks up and squints to see what it was coming at them. They watch as a girl in her late 20s lands in front of them, "Uh who are you?" Goku asks. The girl rolls her eyes, "Geez it's only been what 30 min since you last saw me and you don't remember me?" The girl was wearing a gi just like Goku, she had long spiky hair sticking out everywhere and she had a scar over one eye. They all stare at her, "Hello? It's me Trish!" Bulma looks at her confused, "You look nothing like her." The girl the touches her hair and looks at her hands and laughs, "Oh yea I forgot since I had immortality and don't have it anymore I look older." Bulma studies her as a grin spreads across her face and she hugs her. "You're like a boomerang brat you just keep coming back." Vegeta says as he smirks. "What can I say? You can never get rid of me." Trish smiles.  
  
END! 


End file.
